Feel The Beat
by Obsidian Feather
Summary: Watch the sparks fly. Garu x Pucca


**Feel the Beat**

**By Obsidian Feather**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Set when they are around seventeen and sixteen. No, I don't own Pucca.

* * *

_Denial is the first step to the Confession…_

* * *

Garu watched her body sway under the hot lights with a scowl. Didn't she realize that all the guys here could _see_ her? Actually, it never occurred to him that she might _want_ guys to notice her. It would be a nice change for Pucca, after trying for years to gain Garu's attention and failing every time. 

Her movements were perfectly timed to the beat of the music; slow and sensual. 

Well, he supposed it could be worse. Some of the girls around Pucca had found partners and were _grinding_ for god's sake. If she joined the trend, Garu didn't know what he would do. Wait, what _would_ he do?

He watched with a growing glare as a male approached her. Her movements stopped altogether. The boy was talking loudly over the music but, not enough for Garu to hear. 

His temper flared when the unknown boy extended his hand towards her. God, he asked her to dance and looking at the people thronging around them, this boy could only have one type of dance in mind…

Well, two, but the later was only reserved for closed doors…

And Garu was on his feet.

"Pucca."

Her snapped to her left has Garu appeared beside them, knocking the boy's hand away and grasping her outstretched fingers with is own.

She could only let herself be dragged along as he pulled her far away from the boy, the couple and the music to somewhere she didn't know.

'_Why did he just do that?'_

Someone Pucca knew she wouldn't be getting her answer anytime soon.

Pucca found herself outside the dance all with a glaring Garu towering over her.

"What were you doing?" He demanded.

"What are you talking about?" She answered with her own question, just a little bit clueless and pissed at him.

"You're embarrassing your uncles, Pucca." He stated, "Acting like that—it's not acceptable."

Suddenly, everything clicked her in her mind. He was accusing her of being indecent. She wanted to scream at him, hit do something. She opened her mouth to reply, the conflicting emotions made it sound almost seem like she was going to vomit.

"You mean, I'm embarrassing _you_," She attempted to match his glare, "Look, Garu, I'm the most decent acting one in there! Except for Ching of course..." 

"Is Ching _in_ there?" Garu spat out.

Pucca blinked and looked away. Ching was out on a date with Abyo.

"I thought so." Pucca winced and waited for the follow up speech. But nothing came…

"You," She started, "didn't deny it." She was testing his patience but, she honestly didn't a crap.

She felt like screaming at him again when his expression didn't change. His impassiveness was driving her crazy. Even a small reaction would be nice!

"Look, the only thing I've learned from this, is you dragged me out here for nothing and lost be a dance partner. Unless you want to take his place, I really have to go inside now and attract another one."

"What?" That startled him when he realized she just sneakily asked him to dance while attempting to make him jealous at the same time. He was never going to fall for that.

All the anger had seeped out of the delivery girl. She was just tired now, tired of him.

"I just…really thought that I could enjoy myself and…I don't know… actually get noticed by the opposite sex." Hands flew to her mouth. She really hadn't meant to say that or be that honest.

Garu still stared at her, but the glare had softened to a light frown.

"You were dancing like that because I kept ignoring you all the time and you wanted to see if something was wrong with you." 

His words stung but, they stung worse because she knew they were true. He was right on target. Garu was never the dense type.

"Sure, right, you caught me, I'm going back inside." And with that said she turned on her heel and entered the building again. Maybe she had knocked some sense into him?

Pucca pushed through the crowd looking for the exact spot she had been before. Couples had completely taken it over. _Damn you, Garu…_

_Wait, you know what? Forget he's even here. Just enjoy yourself. _--- Here she goes

_As I'm staring through this fire,  
It's too late to make you mine,  
So far from where we started,  
So far from what we wanted,  
And as both our worlds fall down,  
We have lost and we have found,  
So far from where we started,  
So far from what we wanted,_

She walked up to a boy that was settled on one of the many benches lining the room. He blinked up at her, caught off guard, but pleased. "Care to dance with me?" She fluttered her eyelashes, the smudge of purple eye shadow glittering. He grinned and took her out stretched hand. 

She led him to the center of the dance floor. She had just settled into him, when arms wrapped around her, pushing her body against his larger one. 

_I've made mistakes, that I can't erase,  
I've made mistakes,_

Pucca gasped--- he was being very forward. She glanced up at him and almost stumbled out of his grasp in shock.

"Garu!" She exclaimed, trying to avoid his gaze. "Where…"

"Unconscious," He replied simply. His hands moved down from her arms to her hips willing her to move with him as he rocked side to side. 

A few boys were glaring at the ninja.

Pucca felt her body begin to melt into Garu's, "Stop, Garu." It was beginning to become why to hot in this room. It wasn't because of Garu's hands on her hips or his warm breath on the crook of her neck. It really wasn't.

"I thought you wanted this?" He asked in a low voice making Pucca feel like slapping him. How dare he sound like he had the right to be angry with her!

_If I had more money honey,  
Would you love me, love me, love me,  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me,  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes, _

_Oh I should have seen the signs,  
Now we're falling back in time,  
So far from where we started,  
So far from what we wanted,  
And I'm trying to right this wrong,  
So I need you to be strong,  
So far from where we started,  
So far from what we wanted,_

"I don't want this _with you!_" 

Her emphasis on the 'with you' almost made his release her but, he was curious to find out what could have made her change her mind about him.

"Why?" He asked, talking so close to her ear that his lips nearly brushed her neck.

"Because I used to try so hard to gain your attention and you seem to think that you can have mine anytime you want it," She stated, her head turned away from him, "I can't stand it…"

"Listen here, Pucca," He stared at her with such intensity that Pucca was tempted to break eye contact, "You would be surprised on how much attention I actually give you."

He felt like grinning when a blush started coloring her cheeks further then their natural rosy hue.

_I've made mistakes, that I can't erase,  
I've made mistakes,_

"Would it be wrong to say that sounds like absolute bull?"

The grin faded. Tobe was right, she a hard-headed woman…

"You know something? As a ninja I thought having someone as close as you wanted to go would get them killed, it wasn't because I didn't want your attention."

The words dug into her core but, she had her own secret to tell. "I don't… think I want to love anymore…"

The boy in front of her' grip loosened on her but, his eyes didn't show that his words had moved him at all. In fact, he seemed too focused on the fact that her red dress clung to some _very good places_.

He bent to whisper in her ear, "There were times when we were younger that when you kissed me, I almost kissed you back."

And that was it. He claimed her lips as his own. He was reviled in the feeling of no longer holding back. She was _his_.

When they pulled a part from the one sided kiss, no hint of emotion was in her face. "Do you think kissing me is going to solve everything?"

_Well, yeah,_ Garu's mind echoed for him, staring at her lips that were now flushed with color. After all, Pucca was a very simple type of girl.

"Garu," She continued frostily, no warmth leaking into her voice, "I said I don't want to love you anymore…" 

"But you still do." 

And she knew it was true. 

"Why do you care if I dance with another boy?" She asked, not quite understanding why pressure was building up behind her eyes. She wasn't going to cry in front of him…

_If I had more money honey  
Would you love me, love me, love me  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes _

_Ya ya yo, ya ya yo,  
I know you know,  
So let it go,  
ya ya yo, ya ya yo  
I know you,  
I've made mistakes,  
that I can't erase,  
I've made mistakes,_

_If I had more money honey,  
Would you love me, love me, love me,  
If I wasn't just somebody like me, like me,  
I've made mistakes that I can't erase, I've made mistakes,_

"Because I care more than I should…" He replied. "More than I want too, for the reason I keep telling myself I don't."

She blinked at him at him for a moment, studying his onyx orbs. "Because you lo…"

"Because I love you."

She paused for a moment.

"Prove it."

He cupped her face in his hands; his palms were warm against her face. He swallowed loudly before pressing his lips against hers. He tried pooling all his affection, over-protectiveness and love into it.

He pulled away. A panicked expression covered his face, desperation in his eyes.

Pucca smiled.

And grabbed him by his collar smashing their lips together; it was Garu's turn to blush.

"I love you too…" She murmured against his lips. 

_And I'll try to right this wrong…_

_And I'll need you to be strong…_

* * *

Done. Done. And pure suck-ish if I do say so myself. Written as I die with the flu.

I had to make them talk, it fit the idea. Oh, and I am aware of the 'no songfic' rule has. They do NOTHING about it at all so, I figure what the hell. Write a songfic if ya wanna. THEY DO NOT CARE.

Flame and die.

Review, if ya read and care.

Money Honey- State of Shock

- Obsidian Feather


End file.
